Nos deux tourtereaux
by niil-iste
Summary: tit slash avec 2 connu puis inconnu et sait on jamais,pk pas avec d'autres encore... Yaoi et lemon, homophobes et public non averti s'abstenir... elle s'arrete la, je ne me sens plus de continuer :(
1. Preliminaires

Elle est dédicacée à une amie à l'esprit tourné différemment des autres, dirons nous : ), et qui attendra la suite avec impatience, qui l'attend déjà, d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? 

Disclaimer: Les perso st pas de moi, même si des perso comme eux, j'aimerai bien les voir en vrai (ptdr). Dc, vs savez ki c l'auteure, JK R. Ceci est une one-shot, qui n'a pas d'histoire, juste le fait d'être yaoi (homo mec) et lemon, donc que ceux que ça intéresse pas ou qui sont trop sensibles s'abstiennent.

* * *

Les Deux Tourtereaux

Chapitre 1

Au détour d'un couloir, à Poudlard. Un jeune homme, d'environ 17 ans, 1m85, aux yeux bleus, verts et émeraudes, difficile à déterminer, marchait, mettant, sans le faire exprès sa musculature de rêve en valeur, enserrée dans un T-shirt noir, un jean noir gainait ses jambes filiformes. Ses cheveux noirs, dans un bordel inextricable, se balançaient au rythme de la marche.

Dans le couloir perpendiculaire, un autre homme arrivait. Il était du même age, mais, contrairement à l'autre qui avait un teint plutôt halé, celui-ci était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Cette couleur de peau était encore plus mise en évidence par un habit entièrement noir, moulant, mettant, ici aussi, des muscles formés amoureusement en valeur. Des yeux d'une dureté inhabituelle, renforcée par une couleur acier (bleu gris magnifique) lançaient des éclairs de colère. Ils trônaient à une hauteur de 1m80, encadrés par des cheveux presque blancs.

Malheureusement pour le brun, sa trajectoire croisa celle du blond. Cela provoqua un énorme BBBOOOMMM. Furieux, les 2 ennemis s'entre-tuèrent du regard, avant de se rapprocher 'dangereusement', après s'être reconnus. Les yeux d'aciers attiraient inconsciemment et inévitablement les verts. Leurs nez se frôlaient, les bouches se cherchaient, sans aucun contrôle du cerveau.

Les 2 garçons dirent de concert, exactement en même temps « je t'ai cherché toute la nuit »Heuu, en effet, il est à peu près 3h du mat'. Les mains baladeuses caressaient les dos, exploraient chaque torse, se glissaient sous les t-shirts tandis que les langues s'apprivoisaient et exploraient la bouche de l'autre.

Puis, le brun reprit sa langue, au grand désespoir de son partenaire. Il abaissa sa tête, et commença une exploration poussée du cou de l'autre : des baisers langoureux, de petits suçons par ci par là, un ou deux mordillements de lobe. Il avait plaqué le blanc contre le mur, le bloquant et le pressant contre lui.

Celui-ci appréciait, répondait aux avances, avant de reprendre la bouche de son 'partenaire', quémandant un baiser langoureux. La bouche appartenant aux yeux verts accepta la demande et y répondit. Un combat de langue s'engagea alors : elles se caressaient, puis se repoussaient, tournaient autour du pot pendant quelques instants avant de se retrouvée en une étreinte encore plus langoureuse et pleine d'envie.

Ils se décalaient lentement vers la droite, une porte ayant été aperçue par les yeux émeraudes, porte à l'aspect très accueillant. Après l'avoir ouverte, ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle de classe carrément déserte, avec une ou deux tables dans un coin, avec un nombre de chaises correspondants à peu près.

Le blond fut alors libéré, oh, 5 secondes, mais cela lui suffit pour reprendre le dessus et dominer la situation, ce que tout Malefoy affectionne par dessus tout. Il prit donc son amant dans ses bras par le dessous des fesses, l'assit sur une table, tout en l'embrassant toujours à la même vitesse.

Le brun se laissa faire, il faisait confiance à l'autre, enfin seulement pour cette nuit-là, après, on verrait. Après une exploration poussée du dessous de t- shirt du bronzé, les mains pâles descendaient vers le dessous du pantalon, pour poursuivre vers une exploration plus approfondie des fesses fermes de l'assit.

Pendant ce temps, l'autre ne perdait pas son temps et fouillait aussi le torse blanc, avec une bouche avide et pressante. Lorsqu'il sentit le contact des mains fraîches sur son popotin, il gémit doucement, ce qui encouragea l'investigation du provocateur de ce bruit si plaisant.

Le brun finit par en avoir marre d'être encombré et retira lentement la cape et le t-shirt de son vis-à-vis, en prenant soin de ne pas aller trop vite, pour bien exploiter toutes les parties du corps pâle possibles et imaginables. En face, l'autre avait eu la même idée, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à s'observer, s'admirant mutuellement les muscles bien développés, saillant sous une peau tendue et frissonnante de désir contenu après cette étreinte.

* * *

Fin du chap. Elle est pour toi, Fiona! En espérant que tu la lises avant l'Espagne! Si vous voulez dire qqch., reviewez, et puis même si vous voulez rien dire, c pareil Kissoouille a tous, et surtt aux perso ptdr 


	2. Actions

Petite révision par rapport aux dires de départ !!! (Finalement, ce ne sera pas une one-shot, il y aura au moins 3 chap. en tout, pte , mais le but de la fic reste le même : le lemon. Donc :  
-l'histoire en elle-même, y'a pas, sauf pour planter le décor et les personnages rapidement  
-Homophobe, public sensible ou non averti peuvent passer leurs chemin sans problèmes (Bon, c'est du rabâchage, mais les pers st pas à moi (snif) et pour l'inspiration.... bah, c'est l'ivresse divine (et surtout les autres (mdr) et aussi Expériences nouvelles, dans Anime, Fruit basket, elle est dans le même genre, plus osée encore, elle est vraiment bien faite, alors, allez-y ;) ) Chapitre 2 : Action  
  
Le blond tendit alors un doigt et souligna les traits marqués des muscles du Brun. Celui-ci posa sa main sur celle de son ami et parcourut ainsi tout son torse, suivant de ses yeux brillants les mêmes traits, mais sur la peau pâle. Et puis n'y tenant plus, les deux bouches se rejoignirent pour un long, très long baiser, tandis que de curieuses mains baladeuses reprenaient leur office et leur exploration de l'Autre. Ayant déjà apprécié tout ce qu'il y avait à apprécier sur la partie haute du corps, elles descendirent en un parfait ensemble vers chacun des postérieurs présents, dans une communion parfaite, digne des meilleures télépathies! Elles testèrent la fermeté de chacune des fesses, pour les malaxer un moment. A cet instant, la respiration des yeux émeraudes se fit beaucoup plus saccadée, ce qui encouragea les paumes pâles à prendre une initiative bien agréable: elles se glissèrent sous le sous-vêtement de coton du jeune homme toujours assit sur sa table, alors que celui-ci continuait sa visite 'fessière' (mdr, g c pas si ça se dit, ça!).Alors que les lèvres pulpeuses du Brun inspectaient le cou du Blond, il ordonna à ses mains une chose qui fit immédiatement gémir ce dernier : il fit glisser très très lentement et légèrement ses douces mains vers l'avant de son vis-à-vis jusqu'à frôler très sensuellement l'extrémité son pénis. Pour se 'venger', le blond sortit tout doucement, d'une lenteur qui en faisait un supplice, ses mains du pantalon du brun, à son grand désespoir. Mais, il ne le fit que pour les remettre immédiatement...... sur la boutonnière du jean. Il la dégrafa, toujours aussi pressé! Tandis que le brun brûlait d'impatience et le faisait sentir en frôlatant de plus en plus le gland et en faisait des suçons de plus en plus prononcer, allant parfois même jusqu'au sang, ce qui ne déplaisait pas au Pâle. Après avoir (enfin) dégrafer le pantalon, il le fit glisser vers la bas, avec la même lenteur que précédemment, mais cette fois-ci du fait qu'il en profitait pour embrasser le torse glabre qui s'agitait dans un désordre incroyable dû à une excitation incontrôlable. Cette respiration même qui contrôlait des mains entreprenantes dans un slip qui semblait de plus en plus étroit, car le brun n'était pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir contrôler son excitation, son amant avait du mal à se contrôler tout court : il n'avait qu'une seule envie : sauter sur son amour, se déverser en lui. Mais il voulait que cela soit réciproque et faisait donc tout pour libérer le brun, dans un esprit pervers et parfois même assez sadique ;) Une fois le pantalon jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, Draco (et oui, c lui!!!) se préoccupa du slip de Harry (quelle surprise!!!) alors que ce dernier caressait gentiment, trop gentiment même, la verge d'un jeune homme bien pressé. Lui qui en eut ras le bol .........et qui enleva le reste de tissu qui le recouvrai partiellement avant de venir lécher ce que Harry n'avait montré à personne d'autre avant. Il gémit profondément en sentant ce contact humide, il était si... si...mmmmm. Il ne trouva, sur le moment, que ça pour qualifier le désir qui le parcourrait, en un frisson de tout son corps. Draco le sentit et en profita pour se relever, délaissant Harry pour un petit moment qui en soupira fortement de dépit (!) (petit sadique, va!), le temps d'aller chercher une autre table, à l'autre bout de la salle, pour en faire un 'lit' qui devrait assister à ses pensées. Enfin, c'était son intention quand il trébucha sur un rebut de quelque chose traînant par terre, s'étalant ainsi à plat ventre. Harry ne put résister à son impulsion, et s'allongea sur Draco. Il le mit sur le dos, s'assit sur ses abdos, lui présenta deux doigts, qui les deux diamants observèrent un instants, avant de les engloutir en écartant les cuisses. Les léchant à son tour, Harry les enfonça dans l'anus de son amour, le faisant grimacer, ce n'était pas très agréable, du moins pour le moment ;) Le temps de lire cette phrase et Draco en demandait déjà plus, ce que Harry concéda sans aucun problème. Il présenta alors un pénis bien gonflé à l'entrée, enleva lentement ses doigts pour y enfoncer sauvagement sa verge. Draco empoigna les fesses de son bourreau, voulant tout de suite approfondir ce contact si jouissif. Alors commença un complexe mouvement de va et viens : un petit mouvement de hanche pour une seconde repos, avant un plus ample, ayant pour but de s'enfoncer le plus loin possible dans son compagnon, puis un plus petit, le gland sortant presque de l'anus de Draco, puis encore un coup sauvage...... Ce traitement eut bientôt raison de nos deux tourtereaux, Harry se libéra dans sa 'proie', Draco éjacula sur le ventre de celui-ci, tous deux hurlant le nom de l'aimé de concert. Fatigué par cette activité, le brun sortit de son blond préféré, s'allongea à ses côtés, un bras sous sa nuque, position le laissant vulnérable et si désirable. Draco en profita pour lécher son produit, sucré et doux à la bouche. Harry frémit de plaisir à ce contact. En un long baiser, il put la goûter, miam, alors que leurs deux sexes se frôlaient, les faisant gémir, accélérant le ballet de leurs langues, jusqu'à l'asphyxie. Harry avait fermé les yeux, était crevé par son éclat, et ne vit donc pas Draco prendre son gland et y introduire un doigt interrogateur. Il ne le sentit qu'une fois bien établi et alors en eut les larmes aux yeux, cette présence lui était totalement inconnue et donc douloureuse. Et puis, sous la douce torture des lents et patients gestes du blond, il sourit, prit plaisir à l'introduction, finissant même par en redemander plus en un souffle saccadé et plein de désir. Cédant à ce désir, il décida de passer tout de suite à la vitesse supérieure et présenta son pénis, bien développé déjà. Il l'enfonça lentement d'abord, revint au point de départ et donna un violent coup de hanche, faisant crier les émeraudes. Ces émeraudes même qui se cachèrent dans l'épaule amie, pour ne pas hurler à la lune encore une fois, tellement la vague de plaisir était forte. Ne pouvant se contrôler très longtemps, il se libéra en un ultime coup de reins, s'enfonçant sauvagement et définitivement en son soumis, qui appela au secours devant la violence de son érection.  
  
Mais depuis un petit moment, quelqu'un les observait. Vous savez, depuis qui Harry était dans une position si vulnérable et si désirable, Draco en train de lui lécher le ventre. Il était comblé : l'objet de ses fantasmes était présenté devant lui. Draco, Harry en pleine action, et lui...Lui qui arrive après et... Il en avait rêver une nuit sur trois depuis que ces deux là était en 2e année. A un tel point qu'il avait failli leur sauter dessus, mais bon, il s'était dit qu'il devait les laisser un moment avant de les rejoindre. Alors que Draco s'effondrait de fatigue sur sa vie, l'embrassant amoureusement, notre inconnu s'approcha, s'assit dans le creux des reins du blond, se baissa et suça l'arrière de l'oreille de Draco, qui fut surprit par ce contact si agréable et doux....  
  
A suivre...  
  
Chapitre 3 : A trois??? (Alors, elle est toujours pour Fiona, même si elle est en Espagne, mais bon! Et puisqu'elle pourra pas la lire, à tous ceux qui sont là! (Je sais, c'est pas sympa de ma part de couper là, mais bon, faut bien que y'ait un peu de suspense, sinon, à quoi ça servirai, hein??? (Bref, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, n'hésitez pas, même si c'est pour dire que c'est plus nul que nul, que ça n'a aucun intérêt, que vous haïssez ça plus que tout (je sais pas ce que vous foutez là, mais bon). Et puis si vous aimez, dites-le aussi! (j'en connais 2 qui vont pas se plaindre, n'est- ce pas, petits personnages chéris "miam")  
  
Kissouilles à tous Niil 


	3. A trois?

Si vous êtes là, alors pas la peine de vous refaire le topo des autres chap ptdr Bon, à part que les persos st à JKR, je vois pas ce que je peux dire En espérant que vous aimiez, ce qui n'est pas gagné, sauf peut-être pour des gens qui ont l'esprit mal placé (comme moi et F que je ne citerai plus!). Enfin, si vous êtes là, c pas pour des patates ni pour me voir radoter dire des conneries qui veulent rien dire Big Kiss  
  
Chapitre 3 : A trois ?  
  
Alors que Draco s'effondrait de fatigue sur sa vie, l'embrassant amoureusement, notre inconnu s'approcha, s'assit dans le creux des reins du blond, se baissa et suça l'arrière de l'oreille de Draco, qui fut surprit par ce contact si agréable et doux....  
  
Lorsque Harry vit cet inconnu, il ouvrit de grands yeux, style soucoupes volantes, et soupira en voyant la réaction de son amour, son frisson. Ne notant aucune réaction de rejet, Mr X prit les devants et, toujours faisant de petits baisers papillons dans le cou de Draco, balada ses mains sur les côtés de Draco, effleurant par la même occasion Harry. Draco y réagit assez violemment, sentant une excitation de plus en plus exacerbée sur celui qui le chevauchait : il attrapa le cou de celui qui était sur lui, l'attira à lui... le renversa sous lui, juste à côté de sa flamme. Draco eut la même expression de surprise qui se peignit sur son visage. Il interrogea son ami, qui aquiéça d'un signe de la tête. Draco, froid mais curieux, demanda alors : -Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? -J'observe l'objet de mes fantasmes les plus fous : toi et Harry et puis moi... qui suis là à vous regarder faire et puis qui m'immice dans vos ébats. Sur son visage, un profond désir faisait surface, montrant combien cela le satisfaisait au plus haut point, du plus profond de son esprit jusqu'à ses yeux, mi-clos. Voyant cela, les yeux verts se penchèrent vers leur blond préféré et sa bouche murmura en un souffle terriblement sensuel : -Et si on le gardait, on pourrait... -T'es sûr de le vouloir, répondit le concerné sur le même ton, trahissant son envie. -A ton avis, si je te le propose, sa voix se terminant en un murmure suppliant de désir -Je ne te suffit plus? -mmmm, ouèp, mais il ne me déplait pas non plus, lui... -tu sous-entends quoi, là? -petit pevers, tu t'en doute même pas??? Tu me déçois beaucoup -'yeux suppliant 'ne m'abandonne pas' qu'ils disent' -donc, t'es ok pour ça? -mais avec grand plaisir, amour de toujours Ce dialogue, sur un ton impatient, n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes, c'est à peine si notre illustre inconnu s'en était rendu compte, pensant à une simple étreinte entre amoureux transits. Ainsi fut-il très surpris lorsqu'il vit s'approcher très lentement deux yeux aux éclats d'acier, des lèvres tentatrices et bien tentantes se rapprocher et prendre les siennes en otages, avant de demander une autorisation, ce qu'il accepta immédiatement, cherchant son partenaire des mains. Il sentit aussi confusément deux mains sur ses hanches, alors qu'il en sentait deux autres, une sous sa nuque, l'autre sous ses reins déjà cambrés, voulant effleurer le torse nu¤ de son embrasseur. Les mains baladeuses autour de ses hanches s'engaillardirent et passèrent furtivement sous le pantalon., faisant frémir la proie des deux garçons. Ressentant ce frisson, elles s'approchèrent langoureusement de la boutonnière, hésitèrent sadiquement un petit moment avant de la dégraffer avec toute la lenteur voulue pour cette occasion. Pendant ce temps, l'autre paire de mains ne perdait pas son temps et, tout en explorant 'méthodiquement' le torse qui leur était offert, faisaient sauter un à un les boutons de la chamise violette de ce jeune homme qui ne savait pas trop, finalement, ce qui se passait. Mais comme il était loin de ne pas aimer, il ne se posait pas de questions et répondait aux avances qu'on lui faisait. Une fois qu'un 3e pantalon eut rejoint les deux autres, après avoir fait gémir son propriétaire au moins deux ou trois fois après d'habiles caresses 'accidentellement' administrées de l'aine à l'entre-jambes puis le long de ses cuisses fermes, musclées et empoignantes, cette même personne se cambra encore plus, un contact physique plus important se faisant désiré avec un empressement qui ne convenait pas aux bourreaux. Le blond écarta alors les deux pans de la chemise, et, relevant doucement le dos qu'il soutenait d'une main, la fit glisser le long des membres, rapprochant ainsi les deux torses, la tête noire se balançant en arrière car sans soutient volontaire.  
  
Se donnant ainsi, l'inconnu pensait accélérer le mouvement, mais c'était sans compter avec l'esprit retord de nos deux tourtereaux, qui avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter tous les deux aussi. Harry abandonna donc un moment, échangea une oeuillade complice avec son acier et prit la tête de l'autre, qui était toujours en arrière, les yeux fermés, la bouche donnée mais un sourcil questionneur. Ne pouvant y résister, l'océan émeraude se rapprocha et emprisonna ces lèvres si pressantes. Un long baiser commença, leurs langues jouant ensemble avec délice, explorant l'autre, essayant de se battre mais en vain. Après une ou deux minutes, lorsqu'il prit fin laissant ses acteurs essouflés, Draco en avait déjà profiter pour dévêtir complètement sa victime et prendre en sa gourmande bouche un pénis déjà bien gonflé d'une excitation difficilement contrôlable. Sa langue commença par faire un petit duel aveec un gland sensible avant de remonter pour finalement que mieux reprendre son petit combat qu'elle avait l'air d'énormément apprécier. Harry avait reprit son ballet avec sa langue douce, sucrée et impardonnable, massait les pectoraux de son compagnon avec délectation. Draco se décida enfin et fit humecté un doigt présenté au baiser des deux bouches. Celui-ci imprégné des deux douces salives, il le présenta et l'enfonça dans l'anus, la verge tendue du noir en le redressant à genou. Harry libéra alors sa bouche, suça cette nuque qui lui était présenté. Nuque droite, fière, où commmençait la chevelure crépue de l'homme. Alors que le blond, voyant un visage qui se décrispait devant lui, ajoutait un doigt à celui déjà présent dans l'inconnu, le brun entreprit de carresser amoureusement le sexe de la même personne, qui sursauta puis se détendit une fois la surprise passée et le plaisir au RDV. Les respirations prenaient un rythme accéléré et le brun pénétra le troisième remplaçant les doigts du blond. Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de cette tierce personne alors que les deux autres accordaient leurs mouvements de va et viens, l'un dans le noir et l'autre se faisant aimé par les deux autres : Harry le prenait avec ses mains et 'l'autre' avec sa bouche. L'action des deux combinée avait un effet terriblement efficace. Frénétiques devinrent alors les respirations, et ce, pendant qu'une vague de désir et de plaisir à l'état pur les traversaient tous trois. Le Serdaigle se libéra en premier, n'y tenant plus, suivit du Serpentard et enfin du Grifondor. Après quelques minutes de repos et de silence seulement interrompu par des respirations d'abord trépidantes puis de plus en plus calmes, les trois garçons s'entre regardèrent, traversés par des pensées diverses mais ayant toutes un point commun : eux!  
  
[Alors là, on fè une petite pause pour l'inspiration, dédiée à l'invresse divine et donc à notre très cher Dionysos]  
  
¤bah oui, nos deux tourtereaux de base sont à poil, je vous rappelle, et ça ne les dérange pas du tout, au contraire ;) l'aine est l'endroit où la cuisse est jointe au corp au niveau du bassin  
  
Chapitre 4 : Les plaisirs de l'eau  
  
Quand je me suis relue, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait croire à un racisme envers les personnes noires, alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas, c'est juste l'occasion qui fait le larron. Je m'excuse donc auprès de ceux qui l'auraient pris comme du racisme, ce qui n'ai absolument pas volontaire et contraire à moi, finalement  
  
SVP, pardonnez les délires de l'auteur, elle est parfois complètement à la masse et très à côté de la plaque! Mdr  
  
Pardonnez le retard, le prochain arrive vite...Surtout vu la longueur du chap...G honte! 


End file.
